


facepsalming

by 425_ThePerfectDate, Fiesta, foibles_fables, nowavailableinthesky, organicdonut



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: BAEtrice, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I dropped my tea, Innuendos Abound, Sporks, chatfic, expect chaos, who's getting crucified in the gc today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/425_ThePerfectDate/pseuds/425_ThePerfectDate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiesta/pseuds/Fiesta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/foibles_fables/pseuds/foibles_fables, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowavailableinthesky/pseuds/nowavailableinthesky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/organicdonut/pseuds/organicdonut
Summary: in which ava has some life changing revelations. a groupchat is created and patience is tested. god bless the groupchat.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 29
Kudos: 197





	facepsalming

**Author's Note:**

> What was to be a round robin turned into fake flirting turned into this funky chat fic. Shoutout to everyone on the WN Discord who pitched in and to these awesome guys who made me laugh and have a good ‘ol time.

_ >>Ava has started a chat.  
_ _ >>Ava has named chat _ **_LIFE CHANGING REVELATIONS!!!  
_ ** _ >>Ava has changed their name to LilHalo.   
_ _ >>Camila has been added.  
_ _ >>Beatrice has been added.  
_ _ >>Camila changed their name to CAMomile.  
_ _ >>Mary has been added.  
_ _ >>Lilith has been added. _

LilHalo: hi

LilHalo: what’s up guys

CAMomile: Oh wow! A group chat. I’ve never been to one of these :)

Beatrice: Hello.

Beatrice: I haven’t either, Camila. 

CAMomile: So what do we do here. Exchange memes???

CAMomile: or… gossip? I heard people call it “spilling tea” which you know me… i love anything tea related

_ >>Mary has changed their name to ShotgunMary. _

Mary: ava what is this.

Beatrice: What’s a meme?

CAMomile: It’s photos… with words. And they’re supposed to be funny.

Beatrice: Oh, okay. 

_ >>Ava has changed ShotgunMary’s name to CliffThrower. _

CliffThrower: wow you’re never letting that shit go, huh?

LilHalo: no. it’s my trump card for when I want to get beatrice to beat you up

Lilith: why

Lilith: is my phone

Lilith: blowing up right now

_ >>Ava has changed Beatrice’s name to Baetrice. _

Baetrice: What happened to my name? 

CAMomile: 👀🍵

Lilith: Ava, really?

LilHalo: I didn't do anything

Baetrice: Somehow I find that hard to believe.

LilHalo: Not you too, Bea! >:(

Lilith: You should know I'm rolling my eyes

Baetrice: The truth hurts, Ava.

Lilith: Anyway, WHY are you all blowing up my phone

CAMomile: 👀

_ >>CliffThrower has changed their name to ShotgunM _

Baetrice: Yes, I'm curious too.

LilHalo: Did you know that there is something that is a fork and a spoon at the same time?!

Lilith: What.

Baetrice: Yes, I knew that.

LilHalo:I know, right? That's what I said!

Baetrice: Ava, we have sporks in the dining hall.

LilHalo: ... maybe

Lilith: We are going to have so much fun combat training tomorrow...

Baetrice: No one's keeping you here, Lilith.

CAMomile: no, Lilith don’t go! 🥺

_→ Lilith has left the chat._

_← Ava has added Lilith to the chat._

Lilith: How do I keep getting dragged back into all things.

LilHalo: Hey, look, it doesn't matter. Now we have a place we can all talk when we aren't with each other

Lilith: Ava, we LITERALLY all live together. What are you talking about?

Baetrice: A little bonding won't hurt us. Always good to know your fellow combatants better.

LilHalo: See, exactly! Beatrice gets it

Lilith: whipped.

ShotgunM: whipped

CAMomile: hehe!

Baetrice: I do! I get it.

Baetrice: Lilith, I'll see YOU in training tomorrow.

CAMomile: 👀

Baetrice: I don’t understand what the eyes are for, Camila.

CAMomile: At least they’re just regular eyes.

CAMomile: Not the constant heart eyes Ava shoots out whenever a certain *someone* is around.

LilHalo: I don't want to know what that means, but you guys do you, I guess

CAMomile: Oh Ava… I’m sure your heart eyes work. ;)

Lilith: Bring it on, Baetrice

Baetrice: Uh, Baetrice?

Baetrice: You have something you want to say to me, Lilith?

Lilith: Don't worry, I'll tell you on the training mat tomorrow morning...Baetrice

CAMomile: 👀👀

CAMomile: Bea, do you know what Bae means?

Lilith: Yes, Beatrice, do you?

_> >Camila has started a private chat_

_> >Camila has named the chat_ **Tea <3 <3 :)**

**Tea <3 <3 :)**

Camila: what did you doooo

Lilith: I don’t know what you mean Camila

Camila: ugh 

_ >>Beatrice has started a private chat _

_ >>Beatrice has named chat _ **Why.**

**Why.**

Beatrice: Ava, what did you do?

Ava: What ever do you mean, Bea? Or should I say Bae ;)

Ava: I really can't believe you didn't notice your name

Beatrice: What about my name?

Ava: It's BAEtrice, not Beatrice

_ >>Ava has started a private chat _

_ >>Ava has named chat _ **sunshine of my life ily help me**

**sunshine of my life ily help me**

Ava to Camila: help.

**Why.**

Ava: get it?

Beatrice: I'm going to Google this. I will be back. Somehow I don't think I'm going to be pleased.

**sunshine of my life ily help me**

Ava: REALLY NEED SOME HELP RIGHT NOW

Camila: chill out! what's going on?

**Why.**

Beatrice: Bae systems international? Ava, I don't understand what you're trying to say.

Ava: No that's not

Ava: Sigh

Beatrice: And why everyone's commenting on whatever 'bae' is.

Beatrice: Is this company even real, Ava?

Beatrice: Their web design is terrible.

**sunshine of my life ily help me**

Ava: Beatrice is figuring out what her name is and I think I bit off more than I could chew and I'm freaking out

**Why.**

Ava: Maybe they're real, I don't know

Ava: that's not

Ava: That's not what Bae means

**sunshine of my life ily help me**

Camila: well

**Why.**

Beatrice: There's a whole company named after it, Ava, that's what naming something means.

**sunshine of my life ily help me**

Camila: i'm sorry i have to go to training try mary!!!

Ava: Shit, ok

_ >>Camila has started a private chat _

_ >>Camila has named chat _ 🆘 **Halo Bearer Help Squad🆘**

🆘 **Halo Bearer Help Squad🆘**

Camila: I just told Ava to ask you for help. Beatrice is trying to figure out what bae means and Ava is freaking out

Mary: great

_ >>Ava has started a private chat _

_ >>Ava has named chat _ **HAILMARY**

**HAILMARY**

Ava: I am FREAKING OUT right now. How is Beatrice so smart, but just... not

Mary: wow shots fired LilHalo

**Why.**

Ava: Beatrice, how much do you know about pop culture?

Beatrice: I've watched movies.

Beatrice: I like Taylor Swift, but only her early albums, you know?

Beatrice: I would say I'm familiar with pop culture.

Ava: Yeah absolutely!!!

**HAILMARY**

Ava: I don't mean it like that! She's just... not getting it.

Ava: she probably likes “Teardrops on My Guitar”

Mary: what

Mary: oh, t-swift?

Mary: i mean ava, it’s a classic

**Why.**

Ava: Taylor Swift's early albums and movies.... Gotcha

Beatrice: Taylor Swift’s made movies?

Ava: No, she hasn't

Ava: at least I don't think?

Beatrice: See, I'm not the only one who doesn't know things.

Beatrice: I'm sure there's a lot you don't know, Ava.

Ava: So yoU ADMIT

Beatrice: I ADMIT NOTHING

Ava: YOU JUST DID

Beatrice: No

Beatrice: I didn't.

Ava: You're a nun, you can't lie

Beatrice: Poverty, chastity, obedience. Nothing about lying there, hmm?

Ava: I may not have been a nun forever, but I do know that God doesn't like liars

Ava: so DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT AND HIDE BEHIND YOUR PRETTY WORDS AND ADMIT THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT BAE MEANS

Beatrice: You

Beatrice: Ava, you aren't a nun.

Beatrice: You haven't taken vows.

Ava: why are you like this, Bea

Ava: Why must you hurt me this way

Beatrice: Okay, Ava, just...tell me what bae means. Okay? Clearly there's something I'm not getting.

Ava: It's just... it's a term of endearment, Bea

Ava: I think you're pretty cool and well

Ava: I think you're pretty Baedass

Beatrice: Thank you, Ava. I think you're...baedass, too?

Ava: Thanks 👍🏻!

**sunshine of my life ily help me**

Ava: whenver you get back from training. beatrice called me bae. sort of.

Camila: oh congrats ava!!! did you tell her what it means?

Ava: uhm...no, but it's a start?

**HAILMARY**

Mary: how's it going over there

Ava: I may have panicked a little too much

Ava: Where were you to guide me through this hell

Mary: i was busy. cliff throwing.

Ava: i hate you

**LIFE CHANGING REVELATIONS!!!**

LilHalo: so who’s ready for training tomorrow?! :D

ShotgunM: AVA GP THF FCK TO SLEEP 

_ >>Lilith has started a private chat. _

Lilith: Are you free tomorrow morning? I could use some help at training

Mary: lol

Mary: sure

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun! Drop a comment if you have an idea/thought or come play around w us on the discord. I was not expecting Lilith and Beatrice to get into a lil spat but I am thrilled. -lexascandlestores
> 
> Behind the Scenes:  
> Bean: (prob shouldn't have dropped chastity, oh boy, that's a bummer lolol)  
> Fiesta: (wow, now I gotta find a work around that, thanks)


End file.
